10 Things We Lost and Found
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: 10 drabbles for the iPod Challenge! They lost. They cried. They hurt. They laughed. They lived, and they died. Song drabbles about Soul, Death the Kid, and Black Star. M for safety.


Okay, so, I've been having a bit of writer's block and I figured I'd do the iPod challenge to get myself back into the writing mood. Everything came out pretty well, and I hope you enjoy reading the drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them!

The Rules for the Challenge: Set your iPod on shuffle and whatever the first 10 songs are that's what you use. You have until from the beginning of the song to the end of the song to write a short drabble of whatever your little heart feels like. It doesn't have to be long, as you can see, and it doesn't matter if it's super-short. It's whatever comes to you.

Except...um...I cheated. I listened to the song twice which is why these are a little long(er). Actually, no, they don't seem to be...Well, I was having a hard time thinking of anything, so I listened to the songs twice.

I don't own Soul Eater or much of anything, for that matter. Hmm...no, wait, I do own my iPod which is currently...probably under my bed...

M for safety...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**1. Paradise Lost - Hollywood Undead**

Kid stared at the ground below him, the wind ruffling his clothes and hair. The people walking below him didn't even glance up, didn't even know he was there. For some reason, that felt perfectly fine to him. He knew that he was known for his freaking out over unsymmetrical things and therefore most thought of him as an attention-seeking whore, but he wasn't.

He liked his silence, his peace. He liked sitting in his room and relaxing, letting the feeling of serenity wash over him. Nothing was wrong in his room. Nothing was wrong with his things, his physical being, his mental being. He was perfection in his room.

Staring down at the people below, he found that he didn't care if they were symmetrical or not. He didn't care that the street below him wasn't symmetrical, that there were too many people on one side, that there was one more street lamp on one side than the other. He noticed it, but it didn't rile him up or set him off or cause him to go into a mental breakdown.

His shoulders slumped and he turned away from the edge of the building, his boots thudding as he walked away.

**2. Blood - WWE Anthology - The Attitude Years**

Black Star slammed his fist into the wall, the concrete cracking and breaking under the force. His head thudded against the wall, his eyes shutting tightly. Slowly he pulled his hand away, blood dripping down from his knuckles where the skin had scraped. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes yet he made no move to stop them. The sound they made as they hit the floor echoed.

_Ping, ping, ping._

His legs gave out from under him, a dull ache spreading through them as his knees hit the floor. A sob broke its way through his cracked, blood-crusted lips. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up, Soul's red eyes gazing down at him. He looked away, hating the look his best friend was giving him.

_Why did he have to be so weak?_

**3. God Help Me – Rebecca St. James**

Soul watched Black Star from across the room, his eyes never leaving the blue-haired boy's face. His lips quirked up into a smile as he watched the boy stand up on the desk and proclaim to everyone (for the fourth time that day) that he was better than a God. The boy turned away from him to yell at some girl that had made some snarky remark and Soul took the moment to admire the boy's cute little ass. He shook his head slowly and rested his head on his fist, admiring the boy.

From below him he caught Kid staring at Black Star as well. His eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at the black-haired boy looking at what was his. From a normal perspective it would have seemed like Kid was just staring at Black Star because he was making a scene but Soul knew that if that was the only reason he was looking, then he wouldn't be looking at all. Kid was "better" than looking at the idiotic boy known as Black Star just because he was making a scene. Plus that look in his eye didn't exactly scream, "I'm an innocent boy that just so happens to be staring at Black Star's ass."

Soul turned back to look at the object of his desires just as the blue-haired boy himself turned back around. He caught Soul's gaze and waved, jumping off the desk to sit back down. Soul just shook his head and looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks, a smile on his face.

**4. Diseased – Seether**

He often found himself staring in the mirror, his fingers running over every inch of skin on his face: his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his jaw, his neck sometimes even though that wasn't part of his face. And then he'd reach up and rest his fingers lightly under his eye. His lips would be parted slightly as he observed himself, too caught up in taking in every detail to even realize that his mouth was open.

He lets out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding and slumps against the wall behind him, surprised that his legs held him up that long. Slowly he sinks to the ground, his knees pulled to his chest, his hands clutched to his chest as though he's trying to control himself from touching every inch of his body. But somehow his grip on his hands slips and he finds himself reaching up and grabbing some of his black, white-striped locks. He can't see them all that well if he looks up at them – that's why he used the mirror – but they annoy him all the same. They're an imperfection, a flaw in his symmetry and he hates them.

There's a soft knock on the door and his hand falls limply to his side. His head is turned towards the door and he looks a cross between shocked and upset. Then he buries his face in his hands and lets out a horribly muffled, gut-wrenching sob because he knows there's something wrong with him.

**5. Phenomenon – Thousand Foot Krutch**

He's tearing into the bitch with his bare hands, blood flying everywhere as she jerks back and fires a spell at him. The spell hits him in the shoulder and knocks him back, but it's just a slight hindrance. The pain doesn't even register in his mind. It's about half a second before he's back on her, teeth sinking into her neck, hands tugging on her arm, trying to get that satisfying pop that tells him that something's been dislocated.

She slams her fist into his jaw and he falls to the ground spitting out blood. The Witch is glaring down at him, the scratches and bites along her body bleeding profusely. She starts muttering an incantation that's most likely going to kill him but he gets up anyway; he's not going down without a fight.

Suddenly Kid is next to him, firing his guns like there's no tomorrow - which there might not actually be - and then he slings him over his shoulder and runs before the Witch can recover from the latest blows. Kid's cursing him as he runs but it's not registering. All he can think about is going back there and ripping that bitch to pieces.

The two of them catch up to the group and they're running next to Maka, who has Soul slung across her shoulder. All of them just want to get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

Black Star looks over at his teammate, his best friend, his lover, and tries not to cry as Soul's lifeless eyes stare back.

**6. Step Up – Darin**

Death the Kid scoffed at the whole thing. It was unsymmetrical and stupid but his father told him that if he didn't attend the school dance then he'd take him out of the school. Well, Kid didn't want to be taken out of the school; he'd actually become fond of it even though most of it was unsymmetrical. So here he was, watching boys ask girls to dance and get rejected, then have the girls gossip about it about after they'd slunk off.

Kid shook his head and sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. He scanned the floor and quickly spotted Maka dancing with a boy that was…not Soul? He raised an eyebrow, shocked, because he was pretty sure that Soul and Maka were attached at the hip. So imagine his surprise when Soul popped up in front of him, two punch glasses in his hands. The boy handed him a glass, raising his own in salute before downing it in one gulp.

"Drink up," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "It's the best thing of the whole party."

Kid's eyes narrowed and he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip, pausing when the familiar stench of alcohol caught his nose. He recoiled away from the glass, holding it away from him like a disease. Soul snatched it from him and downed it, licking his lips afterwards.

The white-haired boy turned to leave, but stopped and cast him once last glance over his shoulder. "Come dance with me then," he said, his eyes catching Kid's.

Death the Kid couldn't find a reason to say no.

**7. Last Words – Thousand Foot Krutch**

Soul wrapped his arms around the shivering body next to him, burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck, and inhaled deeply, smiling. The boy next to him, his lover, made a soft noise. "You awake?" he whispered softly, moving one of his hands to brush some of the boy's hair out of his face.

"Yeah," Black Star mumbled, rolling over onto his back in Soul's arms. His eyes twinkled slightly and he gave a small smile.

"Good." Soul leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. When he pulled back Black Star's cheeks had flushed a slight pink. "You're so cute," he whispered, nuzzling the boy's neck.

Black Star grumbled and tried to push Soul away but it was obvious that he wasn't really trying. "I want sleep," the boy protested feebly.

Soul pulled back from the boy in his arms, staring down at him through half-lidded eyes. "Alright, alright," he said. Then he leaned down and once again captured his lover's lips in a soft kiss. The blue-haired boy mumbled something and Soul pulled back. "What?"

"Love you," Black Star whispered, his eyes meeting Soul's.

"Love you too."

**8. Undertaker (Renholder Mix) – Puscifer**

Soul ducked under the monster's punch, then came up, his fist catching the beast under the jaw. There was a sickening crunch and the thing reared up and howled in pain. Soul stepped back, watching the beast raise its claws for a strike when Death the Kid fired off four bullets from his guns. The creature jerked around to locate the person that had dared distract it and was rewarded with a swift kick to the head by Black Star.

It fell to the ground, letting out a screech of fury before it tried to get back up again. Kid approached with his guns raised, ready to fire in case it actually did manage to rise to its feet. The three of them stood and stared, watching its pathetic attempts. Black Star laughed and stepped forward until he was next to the beast, now too tired to move, and kicked it.

"Haha, I did it! I did it! I defeated the evil monster!" He turned back to his partners and laughed.

The creature's eyes flashed. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Black Star was still laughing, his back turned to the still alive creature. It was Soul that saw the creature's claws twitch. It was Soul that darted forward and pushed Black Star out of the way just as the creature reached out. It was Soul that ended up with a gash through his middle. And Kid and Black Star watched as he fell to his knees, his hands covering the bleeding wound.

"Soul!" Black Star grabbed his teammate and pulled him out of the way as Kid stepped up to the exhausted creature. It had used up the rest of its energy to give that one last attack and now it had nothing left. With a look of pure hatred and disgust on his face, Kid raised his guns and fired until the creature was nothing more than a bunch of bloody pieces.

**9. Sell Your Soul – Hollywood Undead**

Soul stared down at the naked bodies of his two teammates. Most of the time he asked himself how he'd gotten that lucky, but there were moments where he questioned why he was still with them. He sighed and shook his head, wishing that he could take a picture. However, he knew that Kid would kill him; Black Star probably wouldn't mind all that much.

The blue-haired boy muttered something in his sleep and his hand shot out, smacking Kid in the face. The black-haired boy jerked up, glaring at the still peacefully sleeping assassin. He punched the boy in the arm, earning him a yelp of surprise from the smaller boy.

"What the hell was that for?!" The boy flailed his arms as he yelled.

"You hit me," Kid replied coolly, though his eyes flared with anger. "So I thought I'd hit you back."

"I hit you on accident! Accident! You know I thrash in my sleep!" Black Star was standing now, yelling in Kid's face.

"Yeah? I'll show you an accident!" Kid snarled, getting up so that he towered over the smaller boy.

Soul watched his two partners yell back and forth at each other and sighed. They argued like this all the time, though he figured it was better that they fought with words instead of fists or weapons. However, he did find their bouts slightly amusing, one because they were half-asleep and spouted random nonsense, and two, because, well, any verbal fight with Black Star was bound to have some form of insanity in there.

But really, could they be so uncool?

**10. Angry Angel – Imogen Heap**

Death the Kid stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, fuming. His face was bright red, his hands clenched into tight fists. If it wouldn't have caused his room to be unsymmetrical he would have punched a hole in the wall.

Oh how dare that rotten boy ask him out! How dare that obnoxious creep ask him to lunch! How dare that self-centered, annoying brat ask him on a date like it was a perfectly natural thing to do! How dare that selfish little bug wear that cocky smirk as he did it! How dare he!

How dare that loudmouth, pathetic twit ask him in front of their whole class! How dare he yell it out in front of Patty and Liz no less! How dare that shrimpy loser stand there in front of Stein and everyone and allow those words to pour from his mouth! How dare he! How dare he!

How dare that stupid, no-good, rotten, self-centered, obnoxious creep do such a thing!

Of course, he'd said yes.

* * *

And that's the end! I'm kinda happy it ended on something a little bit lighter and funnier than most of the drabbles on here. It seems to make people leave a little bit happier. However, I think the characters were a little OOC...well, I'm new to the anime anyway, so forigve me.

As a random side thing, for those of you that are like, "What kind of word is unsymmetrical?" it is actually a word. My computer said so, and yes, it's the same thing as asymmetrical. Just letting you know because it was pointed out to me by one of my good friends.

So leave a review telling me what you think! I'd really like to know your favorites! Mine were 4 and 5.

And, as always, have a good day, evening, night, whatever it is you want to be good!


End file.
